Happily Ever After
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Everything is finally going right for Leah. She's got a new husband and is finally happy. Will this finally be her happily ever after? This is the sequel to my story Leah's Chance. Please read that before attempting to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Leah POV **

I smile with a deep sigh, relaxing in the warm rays as the day slowly passes me by. I'd been on the beach since sunup listening to the wave's crash onto the sand, the birds slowly start to wake and chirp as the search for a morning meal, the sounds of other's piling onto the beach as they start their day. Chance and I had taken surfing lessons on first few days here. It was pretty easy once we figured out how to balance ourselves. We've been surfing on our own every day sense. I'd surfed a bit in La Push but nothing like this. It was purely amazing. Today though I'd decided to lay out and tan for a few hours while chance went surfing. He couldn't get enough. He'd surprised me our first day here. It was the rest of my wedding gift from him. A spa day until lunch then after a light lunch we'd gone swimming with dolphins and sea turtles. It was the best day we've had here in my opinion. I absolutely loved it. I'd gotten him a tattoo, which he insisted we also get matching ones. He'd talked about getting a tribal tattoo for a while and so I paid for him to get one. We'd be getting them done once we got back to La Push so we could enjoy ourselves on our honeymoon. I can feel my smile grow as I remember. I'm married to a man who loves me. He honestly loves me. No imprinting mombo jumbo magic shit. He just honestly truly loves me. To me that's even better than imprinting.

"Well what's got you all smiley honey?" I open my eyes to see Chance standing by my side drying off with his towel before flopping down next to me in the sand and pulling me to his side.

I kiss his offered lips and push him away back to his own spot, giggling. "I'm just happy. Chance I've never been so happy in all my life! I love you."

His eyes and face soften as a small smile graces his godly features, a hand coming up to brush some stray hair from my face, cupping my cheek. "I love you."

I just know I have a shit eating grin across my face but I don't care. For once in my life my face hasn't had a scowl on it once. Not since Chance asked me to marry him. I kiss him again and we gather our things. We'd been in Hawaii on our honeymoon for two weeks. We leave for home tomorrow. I hate to leave this paradise but I miss the pack, mom, Sam and Emily, but most of all I miss Joslyn. That little angel had buried herself in my heart and she wasn't about to be forgotten by me. I call Jake at least once a day to check on her. I also call Jared and see if they have seen or heard hide or tail of Nessie. He says she must have been caught in the flames too. He can't find anything. It's like she just disappeared. I'd promised Chance after hearing that news that I wouldn't worry about it again until we arrived home. These have been the best two weeks of my life but I know I'll have amazing times as long as I have Chance by my side.

**Chance POV **

Once back to our room, Leah and I take a long shower and get ready for dinner. I'd decided on renting out a boat to take us out onto the water and had a diner planned out so we could eat out at sea. The past two weeks have been amazing. Leah and I talk about everything under the sun, joke around, it's just perfect. I know that Nessie disappearing on Jake and Joslyn has been bothering her, but after promising we'd deal with it once home she slowly put it in the back of her mind. She surprised me with me gift. When we had been on our ride in Texas I'd told her about how I'd always wanted a tribal tattoo on my arm. I never would have thought she'd remember that, but she had. As soon as we get back to La Push and get settles home, we are going to get me that tattoo along with matching tattoos of Leah's choosing.

Leah had shoved my out of the bed room once our shower was over, claiming to want to surprise me with her dress. I'd simply chuckled and gotten dressed in black cargo shorts and a white button up long sleeve shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my biceps. I'd brought my black, hardly worn, Nike shoes when I'd packed. I figured boots in Hawaii everyday would get a bit old. It only took Leah thirty minutes before she appears from our bedroom. Her hair straight down her back. It had grown to just below her shoulder blades since I'd met her. Her face is free of makeup and she has a little black purse in her hand. Her strappy sandals are shiny black and her white dress is strapless, hugging her body to the curve of her hips before flowing out to just about mid-thigh. I feel my mouth go dry and my heart rate quicken. Walking up I pull her to me, arms going around her waist. "Darling you look amazing." I kiss her softly before taking her out for our last night in paradise.

**Well here it is! The first chapter to the sequel of Leah's Chance! I'm so excited to be continuing this story! I love writing it! If you haven't read Leah's Chance I suggest you read that before attempting to read this so you won't be lost! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 2

Leah POV

I sigh as I drop my bags by the door. Home sweet home! A smile plays across my face as I unlock the door and head inside. It's surprisingly clear in La Push. Snow covers the ground now but the sky is clear of storm clouds. It's a little after lunch and we had a very long journey home. We'd decided when we got to PA that we wanted to head on home. It's time for a nap! Flipping on the light, I'm scared shitless as a round of yelled 'Surprise!' bombarded my ear drums. I look to the living room with a happy smile, rushing to Hug Emily, being careful of her little daughter. "Oh thank you guys so much! I miss you guys! Oh Abby you're getting so big! Emily I'm going to cry!"

My cousin laughs as she hugs my back, then hands me her daughter. "Goodness Leah I've never known you to be a crier! How was your trip?"

I bounce the giggling little girl in my arms making faces as she grins up at me, all giggles. "Oh Em it was so much fun I hated to leave! I'm so happy to be home though."

"How about a hug for me huh?" I laugh, handing Abby back to Emily after a small kiss on the head and hug Sam. He wraps his left arm around my shoulders, bouncing Drake with his right.

As soon as I'm set free from Sam another warm arm comes around my shoulders from the other side. "Save the best for nice. That was nice huh Jos?"

I squeal and turn, taking the smiling baby from Jake's arms, who pouts with a 'hey'. I simple stick my tongue out at him before grinning down at my god daughter and bouncing her, going around the room and talking to everyone. Finally everyone sat down around the room when Sam grins over at me. "You leave my brother in Hawaii?"

"She couldn't do that. She'd be lost without me." Chance comes in from the back and sits by me, kissing Joslyn softly on the head. I simply scoff, hiding a smile. "Whatever. Even if I had left him he would have just swam here and begged for another chance."

His arm comes around my shoulders, pulling me to him. "Yes ma'am!"

We all laugh and talk and slowly one by one every one leaves. It's about seven when we are finally alone in our house again when Chance grins down at me. "Want to help with feeding? Hawk was brought up while we were gone."

With an excited shriek I jump up and head for the door to see Mist.

Chance POV

I laugh as I follow her fading form to the barn. Since the wedding Leah has been one big ball of happy. It warms my heart. Double so when I finally step into the barn to see Leah brushing Mist and talking softly to her. Hawk's ears swiveled into her direction as he listens too. Her soft heartfelt voice fills the quiet barn as we all three listen to Leah tell her horse about our honeymoon, obviously not noticing my presence in the door yet. For a retired young werewolf she sure was oblivious. After watching her a good half hour I finally shove off from the door frame and make my way to Hawk's stall. Opening the door I grab his feed bucket along with Mist's bucket and go fill them in the well-stocked feed room. When I walk about out, Mist is happily drinking her now filled water bucket as Leah brushed Hawk. "Why'd you name him Hawk?"

I shrug, placing the feed buckets in their rightful place. "When I got him he was wild so I had to break him. Before I even got near to it there was a hawk flying down towards the chickens looking for a meal. Well I'd broke him enough to be lead around on a lead line and such so I had him out of the fence. He got away from me and took off to chase the hawk. They ended up playing for a good hour before the hawk finally flew off. I didn't have anything better planned so he became Hawk."

She nods, putting the brushes back into his groom bucket and picking it up. "I was wondering why you'd name a liver and white paint Hawk."

I chuckle, leading the young horse into his stall for the night and locking it up, Leah placing the groom bucket by his door for in the morning. "What was I supposed to name him? Liverpool?"

Her face scrunches up and her tongue comes out in disgust, bringing my chuckle to a booming laugh as we cut the lights off and shut the barn doors tight for the night.

I groan as the early morning sun shines into my face from the window. The smell of bacon and coffee fill my senses letting me know Leah is up and making breakfast. We'd been up most of the night so I'm a bit surprised she's up. Tossing the blankets to the side, I slowly rise out of bed and head down stairs. Paul and Jacob are in the kitchen talking to Leah who is fully dressed and ready for the day, drinking coffee. I yawn, scratching my abs with one hand and the back of my head. "Morning all. Thanks for breakfast beautiful." I kiss Leah's cheek before leaning down to Joslyn. "Good morning princess." With a soft kiss on the top of her little head I take the coffee offered by Leah. Leaning next to her on the counter I face my crew for the day. "What's been going on since I've been gone?"

Jake looks up from his last few pancakes. "We finished the blue and green ford trucks and had them picked up. Jared had Kim's car brought over and we got it done and sent back. You've got twenty or twenty five orders for porch swings and two offers for the old Chevy we had dropped off. The guy found a new truck and told me just to tell you to sell it. Title just needs your signature. It's on your desk."

I nod swallowing a mouthful of warm coffee. "Expenses and income?"

Both boys give me a blank look. I shake my head while Leah cracks up, covering her mouth with her hand. Finish my coffee and kiss her cheek before heading upstairs for a shower and change of clothes, I can already tell it is going to be a long day."

Leah POV

When we hear the shower come on upstairs Paul looks me over. "You're really happy. I haven't ever seen you like this. Not even with Sam."

I smile. "Yeah I am. I love Chance. Everything is finally working out."

They stand to leave and Jake comes over to give me a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're finally happy Leah. See you later."

With that we all go our separate ways to start our day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 3

Leah POV

Chance and I have been home for a month. One wonderful month as Leah Uley. Funny, I'd always dreamed about it when I was with Sam, but now that it's with Chance I feel complete. Like he really is my soul mate. He may not have imprinted on me, but I don't doubt that for a minute he would if not for me retiring. Lately Jacob had been giving me odd looks. Today is no different. Chance is upstairs getting ready for work, Paul is working for Sam today, and Jacob is eating breakfast before work. I'd called Sam and told him to tell the guys on patrol to come here for lunch today.

"You're still eating?" Chance appears in a pair of sweatpants and sneakers, a matching black hoodie over his body.

Jacob shrugs with a nod, his mouth full of pancakes. I made some rules Emily never enforced at her house. Here you eat with your mouth closed. You are polite. No fighting in my house for any reason. All fights are to be out front away from the horses. No cursing with children in the house or in ear shot. I don't care if none of them are old enough to understand yet, they will soon and I will not have them cursing at five years old!

Chance wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my cheek before heading out the back door. "Going for a run. Jacob take a day. You deserve it. Leah I'll be back in about two hours."

I nod and he trots out the door. I smile and hum quietly to myself as I do the dishes. That is until Jake brought his coffee cup to the sink with a bit of black coffee left in it. The smell curls up, entering my nose and going straight to my stomach. I slap my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom down the hall. I made it just in time to completely empty the contents of my stomach into the cold white bowl.

Chance POV

I run all the way over to Sam's. I'd called after getting out of the shower to tell him to be expecting me, so I just walk in the back door into their kitchen. Sam and Emily are seating, each feeding one of their children. Once Drake sees me, he releases the bottle and reaches for me with a gurgled laugh. Chuckling, I take my nephew from my older brother and bounce him in my arms as I sit down. Emily smiles. "Hi Chance. What do we owe for the visit? Not that we don't mind having you, you're always welcome. It's just a bit early."

I sigh. "I'm sorry I know. It's just that I'm worried about Leah."

Emily and Sam share a look before facing me, encouraging me to explain farther. "She…the past few mornings she's been up way before me and already has breakfast made and ready to start her day. She was never up before I was before. She also won't eat any meat. I just…it's so odd for her. You guys know as well as I do how much Leah loves her bacon. She sits around and takes care of Joslyn all day and cooks for the guys and me. I just don't know how to take her new behavior."

Sam nods at me while Emily gets a faraway look on her face. Sam sighs. "Chance you two are married now. Maybe she just sees it as taking care of you."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Did Emily change when you two got married?"

At his look I knew the answer was a no. Suddenly Emily stands and hands Abby to Sam, who looks as stunned as I know I do. Emily places her hands on her hips. "I'm off to talk to Leah. Stay here. Both of you! I I so much as find out you breathed a word to anyone about going over or calling there I will remove both your man hood."

With that said, and a cringe from us, she grabs her purse and sets off for my house. Sam looks at me with a shrug and offers coffee. This is going to be another long day.

Leah POV

Once done puking my guts out, Jake helps me to the living room couch before taking off to get me some ginger ale and a wet cloth for my face. He also brings my afghan his mother had made for me when we were younger. I smile at him. "Thanks Jake. Go on home. I don't want you or Joslyn sick. Is she okay?"

He nods. "She's in her nursery taking a nap. She's fine Leah. I'm not leaving you alone."

Before I could say anything, Emily burst in and sits by Jake. "Go home Jake. I got her. She's right. You don't want to risk Joslyn getting sick. Even if you keep her away from Leah, you'll carry the germs to her. Take her home and give her a bath. Head to mine if you'd like. Sam and Chance are there."

After a moment of conflict, Jake finally nods and kisses my cheek before leaving. It only took a few minutes before I hear the back door shut as Jake leaves the house with Joslyn. Only after we hear his car drive away does Emily give me a look. "Come on."

She takes my hand and leads me to Chance and I'd room. "Emily?"

"How long have you been getting sick?"

"Two weeks. Emily what…"

She holds her hand up with a glare, shutting me up. "Just answer and listen."

I nod and she sighs with a smile before continuing. "Are you on birth control? Did Chance wear a condom?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Did you two have sex before you got married? You know what forget that one I know you did."

I feel my cheeks heat up. "EMILY!"

She just laughs, handing me a box. "Go take that then I'll explain."

I grumble but do as she says. Only once I got in the bathroom and look down, do I realize she had handed me a pregnancy test. I such in a shocked breath. I couldn't be. Could I?

**Hello Lovely's! I am so happy for those of you who are as in love with this story as I am! I plan on dragging this story as long as possible but I have no clue how it will end yet or what is going to happen exactly. I don't plan what I write, ever. It comes to me as I type out the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and because of my long absence on updating I will post one if not two more chapters today! Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 4

Chance POV

The kids had been put down for their afternoon nap not too long ago. Not an hour after Emily had left, Jacob appeared. He told us about Emily pretty much tossing him out and told him to come here. That was around ten. It's now one in the afternoon and we have yet to hear from the girls. I groan and flop onto the couch. Sam laughs. "Calm down Chance. You know how they are. They probably forgot to call that's all. Look Embry and Seth had patrol and went there. If they had still been talking then they would have sent them here. Calm down."

I growl, yes growl, at my older brother. "I don't care if they forgot or not. They should have at least called or showed up or sent word with Jacob. Something. From what Jacob said, Leah's sick which mean she didn't cook for the boys. Unless Emily did, they probably went home or to the diner."

Jacob sighs, turning off the game he'd been watching. "You said she's been acting odd sense you got married right?"

I nod. "Since we got back from our honeymoon."

"Okay well you know Paul and I are wolves, great sense of smell. We know you two have been…uh…having fun. For a while. Is Leah taking anything?"

I shrug. "Hell if I know."

They both give me a look with a shake of their heads before turning back to what they were doing. With a sigh, I lean my head back and close my eyes. Maybe a nap will help calm me down.

Leah POV

I sit completely still, Emily's excited squeals and the sounds around me all fading as I look down at the test before me. Emily had picked up two. One has the word pregnant across the small screen while the other has two pink lines. I'm…"I'm pregnant."

It all hit me. I look up at Emily's worried face. My own breaking into the biggest grin that's ever been on my face. "OH MY GOD EMILY I'm PREGNANT!"

We both squeal and I place my hands on my still flat belly. Emily's arms going around my shoulders as she bounces next to me. I squeal with her and hug her close. After our little moment I pull away and rush to the door, test in hand. "I have to tell Chance!"

"Leah wait! I'll drive you!" Emily and I rush out and jump in her car. I bounce in my seat as she makes her way back to her house, excitement radiating off me. Emily laughs at me as we make the short drive to her house. At least in reality short, I'm my excited state it felt like hours when really it took about five minutes. As soon as we get in her yard I don't even wait for her to fully stop before jumping out and running fast as my legs would carry me inside. I throw the door open, causing it to smack the wall with a loud bang. Jacob, Sam, and Chance all jerk out of their seats and turn to face me. I can hear the kids as they fuss a minute before settling back down. Usually I'd feel bad about scaring them, but at this moment I could care less. I don't skip a beat as I leap into Chance's arms and hug him as tights as possible. He stumbles back but doesn't fall, his arms going under my butt to hold me up, because I had wrapped my legs around his waist. "Leah?"

I pull back and kiss him roughly. He seems shocked at first, but soon kisses me back with a deep growl/moan. I hear a throat clear, knowing it's Emily, and pull back. Chance growls, leaning forwards to finish what we started when I remember the test and hold them in front of his face between us. He stops and looks at them in question, not yet realizing what they are.

Chance POV

Leah pulls away and I growl, going to kiss her again when she shoves something between our faces. In my aroused state, it takes me a minute to focus in on the two objects in her hands. My eyes widen as I notice their pregnancy test. Positive pregnancy test. "Leah…"

Her smile brightens everything around her, her eyes sparkle in happiness and excitement. I can feel my own smile spreading across my face and growing larger as she nods happily. With a laugh I pull her to me and kiss her loudly before hugging her close. "I'm GOING TO BE A DAD!"

After kissing her again I place her on her feet and hold her close to my side as we are congratulated by our friends.

Emily mentions calling everyone but Leah shakes her head, her hand on my chest and head on my shoulder. "No not yet. I want to have everyone at the house and tell them together."

Leah POV

They all nod and start talking about what to fix and bring as I sigh and relax into Chance. "Happy?"

"Hmm." He wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me tight to him, his head coming down and his warm breath tickling my hear, causing a shiver to go down my body. "Let's go home and I'll show you how happy I am." Then he nips the top of my ear, causing me to choke back a throaty moan. With a nod chance excuses us and picks me up. Running the entire way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

_**IMPORTANT! This chapter WILL have adult content. I know I can't stop anyone from reading it but please no under-age readers. You can skip that part and still continue with the will be marked off with (***) before and after so you can skip it easily.**_

Chapter 5

Leah POV

Chance takes off to the house with me in his warm arms. My legs are still wrapped tight around his waist and my arms around his broad muscular shoulders. His arms have gone from under my butt to grasping under my thighs, pulling me as close as physically possible while running and clothes between us. Occasionally I can feel his warm rough lips place kisses on my head, cheek, or neck. My own face is buried in his neck, nipping and kissing anywhere I can reach. His Tim McGraw cologne fills my nostrils along with his natural woodsy sent. I let out a throaty moan when he suddenly bites my neck, sucking the area into his warm mouth and nipping it before kissing the area gently a few times before turning his attention back to running us home. It felt like hours being carried through the forest before I felt myself being slammed against the now closed front door of our house. Chance pauses, his hypnotizing cobalt blue eyes making me feel like I'm almost drowning, like he is peering into my very soul. His work roughed hand comes up to brush stray hair from my face and cup my cheek, his calloused thumb rubbing my cheek. "Leah…"

He moves his face closer, agonizingly slow with his eyes staring straight into mine. I'm huffing to catch my breath before his lips had even brushed mine as his breathing stays even and natural. I finally close my eyes as he brushes my nose with his own. "Chance please. Stop teasing me. Kiss me." My voice is so quiet in my own ears I almost think I imagined myself speaking. That is until his deep chuckle hits my ears as his moist lips are placed against mine, his smirk making it even better than before. Electric shocks go down my entire body as our lips move together in perfect sync.

I pull his shirt up between us, running my hands up his warm hard body, the muscles twitching as my nails graze the skin and I push his shirt away. He leans away from our kiss, holding his arms up as I finally pull the shirt up and off, tossing it away somewhere. Chance kisses me again, grasping my hips and pulling me from the door and carrying me into the living room to sit in his recliner.

Chance's face turns almost serious as he runs his hands up and down my sides on top of my shirt, before sliding under it. His large hands grasp my breast, which seem to fit in them perfectly. I moan and arch into his hands as his thumbs rub over my already erect nipples. Making them even harder and more sensitive, sending shocks down my body. Chance's rough passion filled voice causes my body to physically shiver with arousal. "Lift your arms."

Slowly I lift my arms, adding to it by rubbing my fingers through my hair while never taking my eyes from his. I can feel his arousal against the inside of my thigh where I straddle him as he pulls my shirt from my body and tosses it away much the same as I'd done his. His lips make contact with mine once again, leaving my breathless as he makes his way down my neck, licking here and nipping here. He makes his way to the valley between my breast with open mouth kisses and I hear the snapping of my bra being unclipped. With a growl that goes straight to my core he rips the garment from my body and tosses it away, immediately latching onto my left nipple, while he rolls its twin with his fingers. My body is lifted slightly and I hear the thud from his sneakers as he kicks them off his feet. Grasping his hair I pull his mouth closer to my body as I it shakes with need. I kick off my Uggs and squeal a bit as Chance nips my nipple before switching, giving the same attention to its twin.

Chance's mouth comes back up to mine with a grown/growl. Kissing my roughly, all tongue and teeth. Biting lips and fighting for dominance, which he soon wins, exploring my mouth as his hand runs teasingly down my flat belly, stopping to play with the waistband of my yoga pants before going down and teasing my through the material. I moan, bucking my hips and trying to get closer. Too many clothes. His hard knuckles rub the area slowly, barely brushing. Just enough for me to know he's there. I pull away from our kiss, needing to get some air to my lungs, and he simply goes straight back to my neck, sucking my pule into his mouth and biting it before gently nibbling and kissing it. "Uhhh…Chance."

"Hmm." The vibration from his chest as he makes that noise runs down my body, bringing a moan from me.

"Chance…to…ahh…to many clothes." I feel his chuckle more than hear it. The only thing I can hear is the beat of my heart in my ears.

"Stand up Leah." How can his voice sound so normal? I'm almost to the point of being a puddle here! Time to give him a taste of his own medicine!

I stand peering down at him, relaxed back like this is an everyday thing, through my thick dark lashes. Slowly I push my tight yoga pants down my legs, turning as I get to my calves and pull them completely off, my ass in the air. While peering at him over my shoulder, I smirk at his face as I slowly rise, tossing the pants away. He moans, adjusting himself in his jeans, his erection obvious by the large bulged. He grunts, motioning to the black thong. "Off."

I shake my head, hand on my hip while the other plays with my hair. "I think I'll go up and take a nice nap instead. I've grown quit bored."

I turn and walk to the stairs, a seductive sway in my hips. The growl from him shakes the room and the floor vibrates as he jerks out of the chair to chase after me. I'm quicker, shooting up the stairs with a squeal. I make it to the last step when large rough hands grab my hips and twist me around. Picking my up he slams me against the wall at the top of the steps and roughs grounds his hips into mine, bringing a strangles moan from my lips, tossing my head back. His warm breath tickles my right ear and he leans forward with a growl. "What was that?"

I can't form words and can only force out a moan as he bucks his hips into mine again. I feel his long fingers run across my thong at my hip. "I thought I told you to take this off. Are you going to take it off for me Leah?" His teeth graze my ear lobe, a shiver down my spine the result. My chest heavy with the effort to get a good breath as I shake my head. He chuckles into my ear. "Fine. I'll just have to move it myself."

I moan as his skilled fingers make their way across the top of my thong running one finger down between us to my center, where he pops the small strip of fabric there. I yelp/moan at this. His chuckle rings in my ears as I feel him tease me around the fabric. "Ah…ugh….hnnnn…" Words are a lost cause by this point. I gave up on words as soon as I was slammed against the wall again. He never hurt me doing this, I won't even bruise. He always made sure not to hurt me.

I feel the gentle brush of his knuckles, my body shivering at the feel of him so close, as he moves my thong to the slide. He runs the tip of his finger through my dripping folds. "Damn baby."

All I can do is nod. I moan loudly as I feel a single digit slid into my core, pumping slowly. I tighten my legs around his waist, wanting him closer. "Cha…"

His lips are at mine in an instant. "Shush." He shuts me up alright, kissing me softly and sensually as he slides in a second finger. I moan as he forces in a third, stretching me just a bit. His rough thumb comes up to rub circles around my clit. Slowly getting tighter as his fingers pump faster. Not being able to take it, I rip my mouth from his with a shaky moan. "Chance…"

His mouth goes to my neck, making its way to my collarbone, nipping and biting and sucking. He hisses as I scratch down his shoulders as he picks up steed yet again. "Chance!"

"Gah Leah you're so wet for me baby." I can't take it anymore, reaching between us to unzip his jeans. I feel his chuckle against my throat as I struggle to pull his member free. Finally after many failed attempts, his hand leaves my hip to swat mine out of his way, pulling his long thick member from its prison. I moan at the feel of it against my naked thigh, hard yet velvety soft. He pumps me even harder with his fingers, going deep. I feel the coil start to form low in my belly as my climax builds, only for Chance to pull away before I'm able to reach my release. I let out a whimper, as he kisses my neck. He rubs the head of his aroused member against my folds, teasing me. Bumping it against my clit and bringing a squeal of pleasure from me. He lines up with my entrance before both hands come up to rest against the wall on each side of my head. "Open your eyes Leah."

Slowly, one at a time, I open my eyes to be met with his. As we look in to each other's eyes, he slowly pushes into me, stretching me to accommodate his side. No matter how many times we've been together, I'm always tight, almost as if he's too big. Which he's not, because with a final buck of his hips, he slides home. Fitting perfectly with me. Like two puzzle pieces coming together. He sets a slow pace, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in an inch at a time. "Chance….fa…AHH…faster."

He shakes his head, keeping the slow pace. "The baby…"

He stills in me when I smile, kissing him softly. "Chance, you won't hurt the baby. I promise. Please…just make love to me."

He looks conflicted but pulls out and rams back into me, bringing out a yelp/moan. He sets a rough pace, having to grasp my hips to hold me in place against the wall as he brings me higher. "Chance…oh…uh..ugnn.."

He growls. "Damn Leah you feel good….so tight…so wet…."

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, placing my forehead on one, my legs tight around his hips as I hang on for dear life. Moans and shivers over take my body as he slowly pumps into me, faster and faster and faster. The coil tightens in me, burning like never before. "Cha…UGH FUCK...so….so close…"

He growls, picking up speed, going inhumanly fast, his hand leaving my hip to rub my clit roughly with his thumb. "AHHH!"

"Chance...I'm….I"M CUMMING!" My body tightens, shaking in my release as Chance keeps pumping into me roughly. His breath panting on my shoulder as he kisses it. I kiss his neck, going up to nip his ear. "Cum..cum for me baby…fi…fill my pussy with y…your cum."

He growls again, grabbing my hips with bruising force and slamming into me a final time as I feel his member pulse with his hot cum burning into me, overfilling me to run between us. All that can be heard is our rough pants as we slowly try to catch our breath.

Placing my sweaty forehead against Chances I smile tiredly. "I love you Chance."

He chuckles, closing his eyes briefly before gazing loving into mine. "I love you Leah."

He kisses me before pushing off the wall and heading to our room. "Time for a shower and nap. I'm beat."

My laugh fills the empty house, soon to be filled with the pitter patter of little feet.

**Hello Lovely's! Don't hate me if this isn't any good! It was my first ever attempt at a lemon. Well thanks for reading! Better chapter coming next promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No cope write intended.

Chapter 6

Chance POV

I hum as the warm liquid makes its way down my throat. The sun has rose not long ago. I'd woken up when the sky began to turn early morning grey, and watched Leah sleep peacefully for a few minutes before slipping from bed and getting ready for work. I hate to leave her today but with a baby on the way I need to make sure we have plenty of money. Which isn't a problem for me but I still like being prepared. I'd made the guys breakfast and fixed a pot of coffee. It shouldn't be long before they pill in for work. I have Paul, Jacob, and Jared working for me today.

"Damn man somebody had fun!" Paul hollers with a laugh as he enters through the back door. I jerk to him with a deadly growl. Each one of them stand perfectly still. "If any of you wake Leah up I will personally hang your with your own intestines. Sit down and eat and shut the fuck up."

I turn back to the window and take another sip of my coffee like I'd done nothing out of the ordinary. I hear the soft footballs and quiet clanging of the boys fixing their plates and sitting at the table to eat. None of them utter a word. "Where's Joslyn?"

I turn to look at Jake, who opens his mouth to answer, some eggs falling out, when he snaps it shut quickly. "Jacob Black! If you can't follow my rules you can eat somewhere else. Mouth closed with food in it!" Leah breezily walks over to me, kissing me softly before making herself some orange juice, eggs, and fruit. I smile proudly at her.

"No coffee? You sick Leah?" Paul and all the guys look at her worriedly. Leah turns with a beaming face and comes to stand in front of me, her back against my chest. "I'm perfect guys really. It's just that….I'm pregnant!"

The guys all grin and congratulations are thrown out. Jared smiling over. "How far along?"

Leah shrugs. "I'm not sure. I'm calling the doctor today to go get checked out. Emily and I got two positive home test yesterday."

They all nod and put their plates away, Paul stopping at the door. "You call if you need anything."

Leah nods with a smile and the boys head out to start work. Kissing Leah and warming her to be extra careful today, I follow suit. I'm still trying to catch up from out two week long honeymoon.

The day dragged by so slowly that I ended up inviting the guys in for a beer instead of working. So here w sit, on the back porch goofing off. Leah had left for Emily's earlier. Her doctors appointment being first thing tomorrow morning.

Which reminds me. "Paul, wanna take a crack at being the boss again tomorrow morning while I take Leah to her doctors appointment?"

"Sure man. How far along do you think she is?"

I shrug at the group, taking a large gulp from my can. "To be honest I have no clue."

Jared stands, tossing his now empty crushed can into the bin. "Well I'm out. Kim's wanting to catch a movie."

Jacob snickers. "So when you going to tie the knot Jar? Everyone here's been hitched."

"You got married?"

He shrugs. "Yeah. When Nessie…when we found out she was expecting Joslyn I refused to have her born until we married. Nessie wanted to do things right too, and married me."

Jared patted his shoulder and sent me a look over his head. We are all still on the look out for Nessie. Sam refuses to think that she died. He claims Jacob would have felt it if she did. And if she did then who had Joslyn and brought her to the house? Things just don't add up.

Sam POV

Leah came over and sent me to her house to talk to Emily. I'm getting real tired of our girls sending us out of our own homes. Yesterday Chance and Jacob now me! This is getting ridiculous!

I laugh at the scene before me. As I enter the back yard, Paul nods in my direction with a huge smirk, Jacob in a headlock under him. "Sup Sam. Boss man's inside."

I shake my head and point off to the beach. "You two go cliff diving. Paul don't kill him. He's got a daughter remember."

Paul lets him go with a shrug. "Hey he dies she's in my custody. God-Father profligates."

Jacob jumps up, giving Paul a nuggie. "Don't make me regret leaving me daughter in your care."

With that the two take off the way I'd sent them and I leisurely walk up the steps and into the large kitchen. Chance is at the stove stirring something in a pot and turns. "Hey bro. Leah say if she's heading back soon?"

I take a seat and shake my head. "She kicked me out of my own house! You need to get a handle on your woman!"

His laugh echoes in the large house. I have to admit, he did a great job designing it. "Why cars?"

"What?"

I motion around me. "Look at this Chance. This house is amazing. I can't design anything like this in a month let alone a week! You had all three buildings designed in a week! I would have taken four times that long. You've got a gift with it. Why choose working on cars?"

He shrugs. "I do more than just work on cars Sam. I build things and sell them, fix cars, give the younger boys jobs. I've sold over a hundred porch swings and yard furniture just this week! Sam I haven't told Leah because money doesn't matter to her, but we are so rich we will never be without anything. I let the boys off today with full pay for doing nothing just to get rid of some of it."

A quiet chuckle brings our attention to the door, where Emily and Leah are standing with the kids. Leah hands Joslyn over to me and wraps her arms around Chance's shoulders.

Leah POV

"I love you. Chance you're so sweet. So self-less. You give more than you take and you watch out for everyone. That is just a couple of the many reasons why I love you."

He hugs me to him, kissing my forehead and shooing me to the table. "I love you baby. Now sit down and relax. Catch up with our guest while I finish dinner."

I smile at him and sit, taking Drake and bouncing him in my arms while I do just what Chance said and talk to Sam and Emily. Chance making a comment here and there while fixing everyone dinner. Life can't get any better.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

**Authors Note: I know I usually do these at the end but I wanted to get something across. Leah's Chance is labeled as a Sam and Leah story because Leah is with Chance who is Sam's brother. Happily Ever After is labeled as Jacob and Leah because as the story goes on you are dealing with both of their lives not just Leah's. I won't be changing it simply because that is my reasoning for labeling it that way. I don't care if you don't like the way I have it labeled. I put this story on here for people to read and enjoy, not for them to care how it's labeled. Now that my little bit of venting is over on with the story! **

Chapter 7

Leah POV

I'm literally bouncing on my seat at the doctor's office. Chance and I had come in first thing for my appointment and I can't keep my excitement from showing. I feel Chance's warm breath across my cheek and his arm go around my shoulders. "Leah, baby calm down. Let's wait to see what the doctor says first."

I smile as his soft lips brush my cheekbone. "I know. I'm just so excited. Chance what if I really am pregnant. We're going to be parents!"

He chuckles. "Leah, whatever happens today we will be parents when the time is right. We're kind of like parents now helping with the twins and Jos."

A soft knock echoes through the small room before I can answer and the doctor pokes her head in. "Hi. Ready to hear the results?"

"Yes please!" Chance shakes his head with a smile and the doctor laughs, closing the door behind her. I can feel my cheek flush but could care less by this point.

"Well someone's excited. As you should be. Having a child is very exciting."

Chances face lights up as he takes my hands. "So what you're saying is…"

The doctor shots us a wide smile. "Mrs. Uley is six weeks along in her first pregnancy. She needs to start taking parental vitamins and take it easy. Done stress out too much and relax. Congratulations."

I try to hold it in. Really I do. Before I could stop it a happy squeal leaves my as I turn and latch my arms around Chance's neck, hugging him close. His laugh echoes in my ears as his large warm arms come around my waist, lifting me from the table to place my on the ground in front of him. He tucks me into his side and shakes the doctors hand, grabbing my paper work and heading out to the truck. Time to tell Emily and the gang!

"Let's have a bonfire Friday and spring the news on everybody!" We'd been home all of twenty minutes when the idea struck me. I'd yet to call anyone, wanting to spend time with Chance. Since coming home we'd had little alone time. He sighs under me. "If you'd like. I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. Leah…we're having a baby."

I nod. "What do you want it to be? A boy?"

He kisses my head. "That would be nice but whatever it is I will love it all the same. I wouldn't mind having a girl now that I think about it."

I scoff. "She'd never be able to do anything! You'd be so over protective boys would be afraid to even speak to her!"

"Damn straight. No body's hurting my little princess." I laugh as his determined face and kisses his chin, being the only place I can reach from my laying position across his chest.

"Chance…do you want to know?"

Chance POV

Her soft questions catches me off guard. "Do I want to know…?"

She draws a pattern on my naked chest. Looking at me through thick lashes. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl or do we want to wait and it be a surprise?"

I smile thoughtfully. "You know I think for this one I'd like to know before hand. Maybe be surprised on the next one maybe. It will be awhile before we can tell and already I can't wait to name her or him and start planning out everything with you."

"Okay so what if it's a boy?"

I snort. "Athlete of course. I mean look at his dad and uncle! He needs a manly name. Like Chad or Chase."

"I like Braxton."

I think it over, what names go good with Braxton. How can we order them to sound right? I smile at her. "Okay. If it's a girl?"

Leah laughs. "Oh she'll have to be tough to grow up around all these boys! Jessica or maybe Alexandria."

I shrug with a small smile. "I like Hadley."

She grins. "I love it. So a girl Hadley and a boy Braxton."

A knock at the door brings us from our happy bliss and Jake pokes his head in with Joslyn in his arms. "Hey guys. Was on my way home and thought I'd see how everything went today. Everything check out okay?"

Leah nods, leaving my arms to kiss Joslyn's cheek. "Yeah. Swear to keep your mind and mouth shut Black."

He smirks. "Scouts honor."

She grins. "I'm six weeks along."

He laughs, hugging Leah. "That's great Leah. I'm happy for you guys. Well I better be heading out. I was heading home from dads and just had a minute to stop by. It's time for Joslyn's nap."

I nod at him. "Thanks for stopping. Leah I'm cooking tonight."

With that I stand and head back into the kitchen. I can still hear them but try my best not to eavesdrop. I trust Leah more than I do myself. Jacob is her best friend and they have both been through hell and back. I'd gotten close to Jacob and Paul while living in La Push. I consider them brothers. Speaking of brothers I'd have to call Daisy and Jake about this back home. I'd get Leah to call Mercy. She'd grown fond of the old man, and he her. She treats him like the dad she'd lost, and he gets the chance to do some of the things he couldn't with his daughters.

After Jake left, Leah came in and helped my finish cooking before we sit down to eat in comfortable silence. That's how it is with Leah. Everything is as easy as breathing with her. I smile at the picture she makes. Her hair tossed up on her head in a messy bun, strands sticking out in all directions and some falling in her face. Her face clear of makeup, her skin glowing. Her white tank top has a stain on the top from spilling sauce on it while coking, her shorts barely covering but show off her long slender legs. She has said legs crossed in her seat much like a five year old eating her dinner. It's amazing how someone so bummed out is still so breathtakingly beautiful and has no clue about it. I will never understand what I did to be so honored to have this woman sitting by me as my wife and mother to our future child. Looking over my wife it hits me. Hadley Ann Rebecca Uley.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. NO copy write intended.

Chapter 8

Jacob POV

I smile as my little girl giggles up at me. She's growing fast and needs some new clothes and shoes for later in the winter. Her jacket is already gotten almost too small. I give her a sad smile. She reminds me so much of Nessie and Bells with big eyes with thick lashes and little slender hands. They'd fawned over her like they'd never see her, like she was born only to disappear the next day. When Alice had started acting funny it had literally scared me shitless. Many times I'd thought that maybe Alice had seen them all die and that's why they fussed over Joslyn so much. Then again if she had seen it, why didn't she tell us so we could maybe stop it from happening? I dread the day Joslyn is old enough to ask where Nessie is. I'm thankful she looks more like me than Ness only because she will be able to blend in better than they were. Except for her skin being a bit paler than other's in La Push she looks completely human, doesn't drink blood, and she doesn't overly sparkle in the light. It had worried Ness when she thought our daughter wouldn't live a normal life, maybe wouldn't find love and would be alone for all her life. My only worry was that my baby girl would die before me because I chose to shift and not age to stay with her mother. Since being home I'd been thinking over that decision hard. There is no proof that the Cullen family was in the house when it blew, that they died. Yet I have not seen them since, can't find them if they are roaming around somewhere. Should I cling to hope and keep shifting to wait for Nessie, or should I retire like Leah and raise my child like a normal human.

Something to my left catches my attention, drawing my away from putting a coat on my daughter to check that it fit. Just a quick blur of black. Fully turning, Joslyn tight to my chest, I scan the store for something, anything that would have moved. Nothing. The workers at their registers at the front of the store, a slender brown haired man and very pregnant blonde woman looking at cribs, otherwise the place is empty. So where did the blur come from?

I turn back to Joslyn and finish zipping up the white coat. Fits like a charm and has room for her to grow so hopefully she can wear it the remainder of the winter. Grabbing a couple other outfits I head to the front to pay for the items. It doesn't take long and when I go to pay the girl working shakes her head with a smile. "It's been taken care of sir."

"By who?"

She shrugs. "A woman. She didn't leave a name. Short, skinny, black hair. I didn't really pay too much attention to what she looks like. Sorry."

Grabbing my bags I nod. "Thanks anyway."

I throw the bags in the passenger seat and strap Joslyn in her car seat in the back, smiling as she plays with her favorite blanket with an elephant head on it, giggling without a worry in the world. When I get out of traffic and head the hour long ride home I call Sam, who answers on the second ring as always. "I think I found something."

Chance POV

Sam had called everyone to his house not long ago. Jacob had called and asked him to get everyone there. He thinks he may have seen something. What I have no clue. "Leah, baby, everyone's probably at Sam's waiting."

She appears with a huff, holding the front of her sundress up to her chest with a frown. "Can you zip me up please? I can't reach."

I smile with a nod as she turns. Pulling the zipper up, I kiss her shoulder just by her neck before taking her hand and leading her down to the car. She holds my hand as we make the small drive to Sam's place. With Leah we don't have to talk all the time. I run my thumb over the back of her hand as I remember every date, every found memory. Her smile and laugh. I love this woman more than anything in the world. She's the mother of my child, my best friend, my wife.

When we pulled up at Sam's, Jared is pacing in front of the steps, Paul pacing the porch while he bounces Joslyn absently. Leah hops out and rushes to them. "What happened?" NO one says anything. She growls. "PAUL?"

Paul and Jared stop with their eyes closed, before jerking their head in the direction on the living room. Leah takes off inside. "Leah!"

II rush in behind her, only to catch her before she falls to the floor where I'd run into her. "Leah?" Her face goes from shocked to downright furious, her body shaking and growls rolling from her.

Leah POV

I rush into the living room, expecting the worst. What happened in town? Is Jacob alright? Why had he called Sam and not me? I was so worried, I didn't notice the sickly familiar sent until I reach the doorway of the living room. Jacob is pressed up against the wall by the door way to my right. Emily is peeping in from the kitchen, the guys lingering the wall and Sam in the middle of it all, a glare set in place across the room from me. "Sa…" He turns to me, revealing the person sitting on the couch across the room. I stand shocked, and am almost sent to the floor as Chance rushes in behind me catching me before I fall. "Leah?" His voice pulls me from my shock as raged growls erupt from me directed at the small thing across the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nessie sighs. "Happy to see you haven't changed Leah. I came for my daughter."

"Our daughter." Jacob growls warningly from his spot.

She turns emotionless eyes to him. "Jacob, love, didn't you miss me?"

"More than anything. I was almost drove mad until someone left Joslyn on Leah's doorstep."

Anger flashes in her eyes. "Why there?"

Jacob glares. "I stayed with her for a while."

"Well I'll be taking Joslyn with me now. I will not let you keep her while your living with Leah doing God knows what."

The next growl comes from behind me. "Leah is my wife and I will not stand here and let you talk like she's some cheap whore. Jacob works for me and last I checked, your daughter was abandoned on our doorstep where her father luckily was. Unless you lost her or neglected to keep tabs on her and she got taken you had to have abandoned her on that doorstep yourself. Which means you gave up every legal right to take her back as you please."

A stream of color goes by me and a loud bang with a snarl comes from behind me. "You or anyone else will NOT keep me from my daughter dog!"

I growl as I turn. Nessie has Chance held off the floor against the wall by his throat. "You have one second to drop my husband bitch before I rip you to shreds."

She snarls at me, turning blazing eyes to me. I stand to go after her when I feel a and clam down on my shoulder gentle. By the reaction from the half vamp in front of me, I must be Jacob. "Nessie…they have their own child on the way. Don't make any stupid decisions. Drop Chance and we will go to my place ALONE and figure everything out."

She lets go of Chance who puts himself between me and Ness quickly. She looks over at Jacob. "And Joslyn?"

"Paul?" Jacob says the name loud enough to be heard but his eyes never leave Nessie.

Paul's voice can be heard from outside. "We'll be at Leah's."

Nessie snarls but shots with a glare from Jacob. She finally nods and I head out to the rruck where Paul is waiting with Jos. We all pile in and Paul calls Rachel to meet us at the house. I lean my head on Chances shoulder, suddenly tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 9

Jacob POV

I just stare as Nessie repeats the same thing over and over. Since coming to my house to talk, all she has said is that she is taking Joslyn with her. She hasn't said where she's taking her, or for how long, she hasn't breathed a word about the others, and worst of all she hasn't explained to me how she's live now.

"Where did you get her anyway Jacob? I had her hid well. Or I thought I had." I stop breathing. Nessie seems confused, studying me as impatience covers her face and she starts tapping her foot.

"You…You hid her? My daughter? From me?" I have to take a step back and deep breath. My wolf waiting on her answer just how I was. I don't care who you are, imprint or not, you do not take away a wolves child. If it's attempted or even accomplished, it is not a pretty sight.

My world crumbles at my feet as she glares at me with a single swift nod of her head. All emotion drain from my face, my body. I know my face resembles Sam's when he's in alpha mode as we use to call it. "Why?"

At the rock hard dead sound of my voice, Ness takes a single step back and shock etches itself in her features. Wide eyes, a shocked gasp, open mouth, hand going up to cover it while the other is placed over her heart. She reaches the hand out to me that was covering her mouth. "Jake…"

I steel myself. "Why?"

She sighs, standing tall and her head held high. "She was in danger. I had to hide her for her safety."

My glare turns hard and cold. "I would NEVER harm my daughter."

"The house was blown up Jacob! If not for Alice everyone would have died! I had to hide her while we searched for what blew the house up!"

"So they're alive then? And what do you mean if not for Alice? I wasn't warned of anything."

Her gaze shifts around the room, not nearing my form. It dawns on me then. I wasn't supposed to be warned. I nod. "I see. You're not taking my daughter away."

"Oh come on Jacob! No one in that house liked you but mom and me and that was before Joslyn was born. You changed after. You are not my Jacob and I do not want you, but I do want my daughter and I will be taking her with me."

"I dare you. You may see her whenever you wish, on La Push land or in my company, but she will not be taken back to that temporary place you're calling home."

She snarls, lunging for me, teeth bared. She managed to scratch my face pretty good before I managed to get ahold of her throat and slam her against the wall, feet dangling. Her ice cold hands grip my wrist, cracking bones as she breaks them. She stops when my dead ice cold glare meets her eyes. "You think taking her is what's best? She's not like you Ness. She's not like any of you. She is more human than anyone of you." She stops baring her teeth and just stares, the end meeting as it all clicks together in her mind. I loosen my grip, slightly. "It's better that she stay with me. Have a normal life. You can't give her that Ness. Moving from place to place every few years. Changing your names constantly. Never being able to have normal friends her age because one of you might slip and kill someone. She will grow up like you did with no one around her own age, just your family. Her family. Which is great, but she's not a vampire, and its time you all stopped treating her like one."

Ness looks away and refuses to look at me. "Put me down Jacob. I'm leaving."

"Hn." I drop her to the floor and take a step back, arms crossed. She stands, smoothing out her hair and cloths until its back in its perfect place. She's so much like Rosalie. I'd never noticed before. She finally turns Bella's eyes on me, those big brown eyes. They do nothing to me now. "I'll bring money and visit my daughter once a month is I can. I'll write her when she gets old enough to read and write me back. Take care of her. If I come to find she has been harmed, even just the once, I'm coming for her and you will have to kill me before I'll leave her again."

I nod. She looks longingly at me once more before taking off out the door at light speed. I look around my small house and huff at the mess we'd made. The couch being broke in two, a hole in the wall where I'd been holding her. My blood is on the floor where she'd gotten her long nails into my cheek and raked them down my neck. I groan and start cleaning up the mess before going to get Joslyn.

Leah POV

I walk into the barn as tears well up in my eyes. Paul and I have had Joslyn none stop since we'd gotten to the house, staying by each-others side while Joslyn was awake. I could tell it was pissing Rachel off, but I couldn't have less fucks to give at the moment. Paul had noticed her attitude and finally snapped, ordering her home before he did something he'd regret later and sat back down to rock Joslyn to sleep. That was about an hour ago. Paul is sitting in the nursery still rocking the sleeping child. I had to get away, just for a second.

Opening Mist's stall, I'm welcomes with a nicker and nuzzling of her big soft nose. I smile softly, tears spilling over as I hug her head to my chest and stroke her cheek. I sigh just de-stressing as I pet her softly with a gentle hum. It wasn't long before a voice comes from behind me. "Can we talk?"

I turn my attention to Jacob as he leans against the stall door, hard and dark. Nodding, he comes into the stall, shutting the door and sits down, leaning against it. His head in his hands. "She left. I'm keeping Joslyn here with me. She said she's coming to visit once a month and some other stuff."

I sit next to him, hand on his knee. "That's good. She's staying here were we can protect her."

Jacob leans his head back, looking at the ceiling. "She tried hiding her from me. Leah…my mate tried to kill me."

"What?!" I was shocked. It was unheard of. Imprints wanting each other dead. Jacob nods. "She said Alice had seen it coming, the blast, and warned everyone. Everyone except me. They…they were going to let the house blow with me in it to die. What family does that? What imprint does that? I don't know what happened Leah. When she said she purposely hid Joslyn from me. My own daughter! I just…I didn't feel it anymore. The imprint. It's like I never imprinted, never loved Bella or Ness. The only good I got from that family was Joslyn."

Silent tears ran down his face as he opened up to me. I had nothing to say. No words of comfort. NO promises of things getting better. I simple lean onto his shoulder and hum quietly. Some may say that it was because we were not to close, other would claim that I didn't know him well enough to help him. This is just how Jake and I are. We don't make false promises, we don't get mushy with comforting words, we are real. We pour out our souls to each other and then sit quietly while we build our walls back up and get ourselves together. Only Jake and I are this way together. I'm different with each of the boys. Paul and Jacob being closer to me than any of the others. I'm not sure what the future holds for Jacob, but I know he loves his daughter and will do what he thinks is best. For her. Never for himself. Only for his little baby girl who is in my house sleeping. The one girl who I know will never hurt him, but always have the power to kill him. And she doesn't realize it.

Chance POV

After Leah had talked to Jacob, he got Joslyn and left, followed by Paul. Leah and I had been so beat we came straight to bed. Neither being anle to sleep, so we talked. About everything. From our childhoods, to meeting on the beach, to my getting settled as the new guy, to Texas, all the way to today. Expressing feelings and telling each other unspoken dreams and hopes. Talking about our future plans and how we'd both grown from rebellious kids living day by day, minute to minute. To the married adults today that are growing a family and living each day like it's our last. We finally got to sleep just as the sun started peeking its way through the trees.


End file.
